Inconspicuous
by ohhbaby89
Summary: Ginny was only fourteen when he touched her. On quiet, dark nights like this she would often close her eyes and remember every moment, every whisper. She wished she could go back. To feel him just one more time. Ginny


This story takes place during the summer of Order of the Phoenix when the Weasley's are at Grimmauld Place. It features slight sexual references between Ginny Weasley and Sirius Black, but nothing that could really be deemed "innapropriate." If you object to the pairing or are sensitive to the subject matter, you might not want to read this.

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Ginny was only fourteen when he touched her. On quiet, dark nights like this she would often close her eyes and remember every moment, every whisper. She wished she could go back. To feel him just one more time.

* * *

It was two days after the Weasley's had arrived at Grimmauld Place. Ginny couldn't get used to it. Everything was so closed up, so gloomy. The place entrapped her like a tomb. After only a few hours, the free-spirited, sprightly girl seemed to lose all of her being. It didn't help that the house's owner, Sirius Black, skulked through the place like a phantom, leaving a trail of disdain wherever he went. Ginny didn't know if she should feel pity for him or smack him in the head for feeling so sorry for himself. But she knew it had something to do with this house. If it could make her feel so down and out, of course it would smother Sirius.

Ginny spent those dreary days of making the house livable studying Sirius. Ginny thought that he felt guilty for keeping Harry, his godson, so in the dark. She knew he felt unwanted by Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. She also knew being cooped up in this dreadful excuse for a home put him on edge. His eyes always looked dead and sorrowful. Sometimes Ginny could feel his pain by just looking into them.

One night, it was one of the many that she couldn't sleep, Ginny escaped the confinements of her bedroom and wandered the hallways. It was dark and she didn't think anyone would be awake. Her room was on the third floor of the four-storied house, and knowing that her parents' room was a floor below, she traveled upwards rather than down. The fourth floor contained three bedrooms, one of which belonged to Sirius. She hadn't been expecting to see the door to his room cracked open, enough for he to peek in and see a strand of moonlight hitting the forlorn man while he sat silently on the edge of his bed.

Ginny had been wanting to talk to him for those last few days, wanting to know what his sadness was truly about. Feeling her first impulse in days, she pushed quietly through the door, her lips pursed. Sirius looked over to her, confused, obviously, about her presence there.

"What do you want?" he asked. His voice sounded rather biting, at first, but the slightly abashed look on Ginny's face caused his tone to change. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I, er, couldn't sleep. I didn't want to go downstairs, because that's where Mum and Dad sleep, and I would be in loads of trouble if she caught me awake, so I came up," Ginny whispered. "I wasn't expecting to find you awake, too, I guess."

"You should really get back to bed," Sirius said gently.

"I should, but I don't want to," Ginny replied, and joined Sirius on the bed.

Sirius smiled weakly. "So what would you like, then? What does a little girl like you want to be entertained by an old man like myself?"

"I'm really not a little girl," Ginny huffed. "I'm thirteen. I'll be fourteen in two weeks. And I don't want entertaining, I just want to talk."

"Alright, then. About what?" Sirius asked.

"About anything." Ginny paused. "Have you realized how this house has a habit of making you feel really unhappy?"

Sirius let out a small chuckle. "I've only felt that way since I was in school. I've always equated this place with a Dementor, sucking all the joy out of whoever enters it. I know that's what my parents would have wanted."

"And why is that?"

"Why are you so interested in knowing about me? I thought you said you didn't want entertaining."

"I don't. I told you what I want. To talk," Ginny said.

"I believe you have ulterior motives," Sirius said with a wink.

"I do not. I just want to know more about you. You always look so sad. I mean, you're on the run from the Ministry, but you're safe here, right? Wouldn't that be enough to make you feel relief?" Ginny asked.

Sirius shook his head and smiled at her. "Who would have ever guessed I would be sitting here having this conversation with you?"

"No one. But please answer my question."

"Right. It gives me little relief. I won't ever be satisfied until I can rest knowing Harry is safe. He is my main priority," Sirius explained, hanging his head.

"You're a good godfather," Ginny said, tilting her own head to meet Sirius' eyes.

"Not good enough. I can't stand being locked in this house. First I was locked away in Azkaban, now here. This was the one place I tried to escape back when I was a teenager, and now look where I am. I can't even go out like I did back then." Sirius' shoulders drooped sadly.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I didn't mean to make it worse. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, don't feel sorry. It's my own fault for unleashing some of my demons on you."

Ginny smiled at him. "I know why Harry looks up to you so much. I can see it somewhere."

And she could, somewhere between the deadened blackness Azkaban had left him with, and the bitterness brought upon from so many years of nothing, was what Ginny was sure was an amazing man.

Ginny went to bed after that, feeling a lot lighter.

The next night was a hectic one at Grimmauld Place. Harry had been attacked by Dementors. The Ministry was threatening to expel Harry and snap his wand. He had an impending Hearing later that month. Sirius spent most of the night out of sight from the rest of the household. Of course, later that night, Ginny went to find him. Like the last night, Sirius, though unwilling at first, told Ginny exactly what was going on in his mind.

The visits Ginny gave Sirius would become nightly, even after Harry's arrival. She could feel that even talking to him gave some sort of release. He didn't talk that much to anyone during the day. But she wished she could help him more.

Ginny surprised herself after Harry arrived. He came in a flurry of rage for why everyone had kept him out for so long. She thought her ongoing crush for Harry would strengthen now that they had time to be alone, but instead she felt a growing affection for somebody else. With each passing day, she felt more strongly for Sirius Black.

The night before Harry's hearing was Ginny's fourteenth birthday. Her affection for Sirius had seemed to reach a peak. She didn't know if it was love, but she had learned so much about him within the past two weeks that she knew there was something between them, something strong. She didn't even care anymore that he was so much older than she was, but he seemed to do something to her body, make it clench in ways it never did whenever she came near him. She wanted to touch. She wanted to be touched. She wanted it to happen that night.

Ginny tiptoed lightly to Sirius' room. Her heart was pounding. She didn't know what to expect.

"Sirius," she whispered when she entered his room. He was sitting on his bed, expecting her.

"Happy birthday," he grinned.

"Thanks. Harry's hearing is tomorrow," Ginny said, taking a seat next to him. "Are you worried?"

"Extremely," he replied.

Ginny rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be. Everything will be fine." She looked into his eyes. They seemed warmer than they had in weeks. Ginny moved in, too quickly maybe, because she suddenly felt her lips meet his own, the scruff of his chin and upper lip grazing her own. She closed her eyes, but he pulled away almost instantly.

"Ginny," he said to her. She couldn't read his voice; he sounded apprehensive and scared but also a little stern. "We can't—_I_ can't do this."

"Why not?" Ginny whispered.

"Because—because it's not right," Sirius said, shaking his head and furrowing his brow. Ginny could see his eyes now, and she thought they showed a hint of desire. They pushed her on further.

"How, Sirius? How is it not right?" she asked, biting her lip.

"You're fourteen!" Sirius said, and Ginny was slightly taken aback by the harshness in his voice. "If we were to—if _I_ were to do anything, it would be wrong."

"I don't care," Ginny said, moving closer to him. She wanted this too badly to stop now.

"Ginny…" he said.

"Please," she whispered.

She kissed him again. This time, he allowed the kiss to deepen. This time, he put his hands on her and sent shivers down her spine. She wanted more, so she shifted her nightdress off her shoulder, feeling him tug at it more, his cool hands skimming her warm body. But then he stopped.

"Oh God," he whispered. Ginny stared at him.

"Sirius?" she asked.

"You should…you need to go," he muttered.

He looked ashamed at himself. He sat on the edge of the bed motionless and did not look up at Ginny as she left. She felt young and naïve as she silently left Sirius' room that night.

The weeks leading up to school passed rather rapidly. Harry had been cleared, meaning Sirius spent more time locked away then ever. This was no problem for Ginny, because she was extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed whenever he was near her. On the eve of their departure, Ginny knew she had to do something. She couldn't leave for school on this note. She didn't know the next time she would see Sirius, but she didn't want to leave things how they were.

Late that night, Ginny crept from her room to Sirius'. She found him sitting on his bed, as if he was already waiting for her to come.

He looked over to her, expressionless, as she entered his room.

"I wanted to come see you before I left," she explained.

He nodded. It was quiet for a few moments.

"I shouldn't have let what happened…happen," Sirius finally said.

"It's okay," Ginny said quietly.

"It's not. And I hope you didn't turn up here expecting anything," he continued, looking down to he hands, which where in his lap.

"I don't regret it," Ginny mused.

"I…that's…that's not the point. The point is that I'm much too old for you. I don't know what came over me that night."

"I do," Ginny said.

Sirius sighed. Then he smiled at her. "What am I going to do with you, Ginny Weasley?"

"Well…" Ginny teased.

"Really now, Ginny. Thank you for coming to talk to me tonight. You have school tomorrow, so you ought to get back to your own bed," Sirius said.

"I suppose," Ginny replied. She smirked at him.

"You have really managed to brighten up these days of mine," he said before she got up to leave. Then, without warning, he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"No, thank you," Sirius said, and Ginny could tell he really meant it. The deadened pit in his eyes was less visible than she remembered, and it made her feel good to know she was the cause of it.

Of course, Ginny never told anyone what had happened between her and Sirius Black during those nights. In a few short weeks after leaving for Hogwarts, she was back to liking Harry again, and managed to find herself a boyfriend her own age. Even after her visit to Grimmauld Place during the Christmas Holiday she didn't feel any emotion other than friendship towards Sirius. But after his death, she couldn't help but remember what they shared and want it just one more time. Harry Potter was not the only one left mourning the loss of Sirius Black.

**A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
